Perdón
by Music Gianval
Summary: No espero amor ni odio, ya tengo bastante con mi dolor. Maldigo el episodio, no llores que yo fui quien lo escribió. Me esperan los demonios, que deja tu olvido, que juega conmigo. Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción... Perdón. Basado en la canción "Perdón" de Camila (Dedicación a Asapasap).


¿Que le pasaba? ¿Estaba molesta con él o qué? ¿Acaso la había herido? ¡Ni idea! Solo sabía que ella ya ni le dirigía la mirada, y si se atrevía, se atrevía a hacerlo con el ceño fruncido. ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?! Según él nada, pero Kord, Pronto, Junjie, y sobre todo, Trixie, sabían que fue lo que hizo. Eso, dejó indignada a toda la banda. Lo bueno fue que la mayoría lo perdonó, pero la que más le importaba, la que amaba sin condición, a la que adoraba, a la que besaba y abrazaba, y la que era su esposa, no quería perdonarlo.

Una manera... una manera para pedirle perdón, para demostrarle que lo sentía, para decirle lo arrepentido que estaba sin que ella se fuera a mitad de conversación... ¡Una manera! ¡¿No hay ninguna, Dios?! No hay manera... ¡Espera! Si la había... pero, ¿sería suficiente para conseguir su perdón? Sólo hay una forma de saberlo...

-Amigo, sé que está molesta contigo, que ya ni te dirige la mirada, que no te quiere hablar y que, técnicamente, te odia, pero no es motivo para tal exageración.- recomendó el troll.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga? Tengo que pedirle perdón de algún modo. Ya ni siquiera me habla. Además, me cansé dormir en el sofá.- comentó Eli.- No debí...

-¿Mentirle? No, no debiste.- continuó con un tono serio.

-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! Esa misión era muy importante, no podía involucrarlos, hubieran salido lastimados... así que tuve que mentir, Kord.

-Al menos, ¿sabes lo que le dirás?- preguntó, queriendo no recordar el error de su líder.

-Si sé. Espero que funcione...

-Y yo que te perdone...- dicho eso, el Shane solo tomó una guitarra y salió al pasillo, donde se posó en la terraza para que Trixie, quien hablaba con Junjie, pudiera escucharlo.- ¡Trixie!

Esa voz... ay, ¿es en serio? ¿Tenía que verlo y escucharlo de nuevo? Eso no estaba en sus planes, y no lo estarían hasta que él reconociera lo que hizo. Solo se cruzó de brazos y lo ignoró.

-Sé que no me quieres hablar, pero solo escucha, por favor...- nada.- Está bien. ¡Empecemos!- al decir eso, comienza la canción:

Prometí quererte para siempre,  
Y era cierto,  
No había dudas en mi mente,  
Si el destino tuvo planes diferentes,  
Y te herí por accidente,  
Perdón,

Si me solté de ti,  
Si no te defendí,  
Fue que mi corazón estaba ciego,  
Que estupidez perderte,  
Para verlo,  
Lo siento,

No espero amor ni odio,  
Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor,  
Maldigo el episodio,  
No llores que yo fui quien lo escribió,

Me esperan los demonios,  
Que deja tu olvido,  
Que juega conmigo,  
Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción,  
Perdón,

Perdón,  
Si pudiera regresar el tiempo,  
Esta vez no escondería lo que siento,  
El silencio fue el engaño más violento,  
Mi terrible experimento falló,

Si te alejé de mi,  
Si te fallé y me fui,  
Fue porque mis mentiras me daban miedo,  
Tú me creíste y yo me volví tan bueno,  
Fingiendo,

No espero amor ni odio,  
Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor,  
Maldigo el episodio,  
Lo peor es que fui yo quien lo escribió,

Me esperan los demonios,  
Que deja tu olvido,  
Que juega conmigo,  
Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción,  
Perdón,  
Perdón.

Ella se volteó y se le quedó viendo seriamente con la misma postura. ¡¿Qué acaso creía que con una canción se resolvían todos sus problemas?! El peliazul solo se le acercó y la miró de frente, a lo que ella solo levanta una ceja, manteniendo su silencio. Eli suspira, se apodera de su cadera con una mano, la atrae a él, coloca la otra en su mejilla y le roba un pequeño beso. Ella se mantiene neutra. Él ve hacia el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, solo dice:

-Perdón...

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **¿Cómo quedó? Se les agradece sinceridad, please.**

 **Dedicación a Asapasap. ¡Amigo, estaba buscando el nombre de la canción hace tiempo! Me gustó mucho cuando la escuché en la radio, pero no me sabía el nombre. ¡Hasta que llegaste tú! XD**

 **He descubierto canciones magnificas desde que ustedes comenzaron a recomendármelas, claro, Love me harder es algo... jeje... interesante, al igual que Style ;)**

 **Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
